


Drunk

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Levi bình thường đã đáng sợ, nhưng khi say rượu còn đáng sợ hơn, và đáng sợ theo một cách khác.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Drunk

Trinh sát quân đoàn có một truyền thống, đó là trước mỗi cuộc hành quân, họ sẽ tổ chức một buổi tiệc nhỏ. Và tất nhiên, đến thời của Đoàn trưởng Erwin, chẳng có lý do gì mà ngài lại không tiếp tục duy trì truyền thống ấy. Tuy nhiên, gần đây, ngài Đoàn trưởng đang có suy nghĩ, không biết liệu có nên tiếp tục hay không bởi có chút rắc rối xảy ra. Và rắc rối ấy chính là đến từ phía ngài Binh trưởng Levi. Levi Ackerman- chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại.

Chính xác mà nói, rắc rối cũng chỉ mới phát sinh gần đây, vào thời điểm tân binh khoá một linh bốn gia nhập Trinh sát quân đoàn.

Trước đó, trong mỗi buổi tiệc, mọi người sẽ uống tới say mèm rồi nghỉ ngơi một hôm sau đó. Levi cũng không ngoại lệ, ngài Binh trưởng khi uống say, sẽ trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi, không hề gây ra chuyện gì, thật sự là người vô cùng đáng tin cậy và Erwin cũng cực kỳ yên tâm về Levi.

Nhưng sự yên tâm ấy biến mất sau khi đám lính mới xuất hiện. Cụ thể là cậu tân binh tên Armin Arlert.

Cậu ta không hề làm gì sai và càng không hề gây ra rắc rối gì, nhưng cậu ta lại là nguồn cơn của sự rắc rối.

Không hiểu tại sao, một thời gian sau khi Armin xuất hiện, sau đó, mỗi khi say rượu, Levi sẽ không trở về phòng nghỉ nữa, mà thay vào đó, trở nên bám dính cậu ta.

Lần đầu tiên xảy ra chuyện đó, Erwin đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên còn những người khác thì vô cùng sợ hãi. Levi sau khi có vẻ đã ngấm hơi men, đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi, lúc đó Erwin cho rằng Levi cũng như mọi lần, trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng không, Levi từ từ tiến về chỗ bàn của đám tân binh đang ngồi, và trước tất cả con mắt ngơ ngác của mọi người, ngài Binh trưởng ngồi xuống sát rạt cậu tân binh Armin, lúc ấy đang nói chuyện say sưa với Eren và Mikasa cùng những người khác.

Trong khi mọi người vẫn đang không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, thì Levi bất chợt đưa tay ra và nắm lấy cằm Armin, quay mặt cậu về phía mình.

“Cậu đang cười gì thế hả? Ai cho phép cậu cười?”

Levi hơi gằn giọng khiến nụ cười của Armin cứng lại và mặt có phần tái đi, bởi cậu thật sự không biết cậu sai ở đâu mà lại không được phép cười. Và không lẽ Levi ghét cậu cười tới mức như vậy? Chỉ trong một thoáng chốc như vậy nhưng cũng đủ khiến đầu óc Armin suy nghĩ tán loạn, mà vẫn không biết phải phản ứng thế nào, đối đáp làm sao.

Eren sau khi bất ngờ qua đi, cũng nhanh chóng đứng dậy.

“Binh trưởng! Ngài định làm gì cậu ấy!” Dù Eren thật sự kính nể vị chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại này, nhưng cậu sẽ không nhân nhượng nếu người đó có ý đồ làm tổn thương bạn của mình.

Mikasa không nói gì nhưng sát khí thì đã toả ra nghi ngút và trông như sẵn sàng lao vào bất cứ lúc nào.

Erwin, Hange cùng những người còn tỉnh táo lúc này vẫn đang cố gắng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra đối với vị Binh trưởng của họ. Bằng hiểu biết của mình với Levi nhiều năm, Erwin cho rằng Levi sẽ không làm điều gì mà không có lý do nên chỉ hơi nhíu mày quan sát tình hình.

Levi vẫn không quan tâm tới Eren cùng những người khác mà chỉ tập trung nhìn Armin như đang chờ cậu tiếp lời. Armin thật sự không biết phải làm sao ngoài việc nói ú ớ.

“Sao cơ ạ? Ngài nói gì tôi không hiểu lắm?”

“Tôi nói là cậu không được cười.”

“T-tại sao lại thế… ạ?”

“Tôi không thích cậu cười với tên nhãi Eren ấy.”

Được rồi, câu nói này của Levi càng khiến mọi người thêm không hiểu gì. Hange cười đầy bối rối.

“Này Levi, Armin với Eren là bạn mà…” Nhưng không đợi Hange kết thúc, câu nói kế tiếp của Levi khiến toàn bộ người có mặt tại sảnh ăn lúc này choáng váng.

“Armin chỉ được phép cười với tôi thôi!”

Erwin, vị chỉ huy luôn bình tĩnh ngay cả khi đối mặt với titan thì lúc này phải cố gắng lắm mới không té khỏi ghế. Nhưng may mắn là ngay sau khi Levi nói xong câu kia thì ngã gục luôn vào người Armin. Trước khi Mikasa kịp lao đến kéo Levi ra thì Hange đã nhanh lẹ chạy tới đỡ ngài Binh trưởng dậy và vội vã mang ngài về phòng nghỉ. Hange nghĩ, nếu không đến kịp có lẽ Levi đã bị Mikasa quăng xuống đất rồi cũng nên.

“Khụ…” Erwin hắng giọng thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người lúc này vẫn đang sững sờ. “Chuyện ngày hôm nay…”

Jean có vẻ là người tỉnh táo nhất ngay lập tức lên tiếng.

“Hôm nay chẳng xảy ra chuyện gì hết, thưa chỉ huy!” Và sau đó những người còn lại cũng tiếp lời.

“Đúng vậy, hôm nay tất cả chỉ uống rượu say rồi về đi ngủ.” Connie nhanh nhảu.

“T-tôi say quá chả biết gì hết.” Sasha cười gượng.

Erwin tỏ vẻ hài lòng.

“Nếu vậy thì, giải tán. Mọi người nên về nghỉ ngơi thôi.”

“Vâng thưa chỉ huy!”

Sự việc ngày hôm nay, thật ra không cần Erwin nhắc nhở thì tất cả cũng chắc chắn sẽ không hó hé ra bên ngoài nửa câu. Dù sao thì Levi cũng là quân át chủ bài của Trinh sát quân đoàn, nói một cách khác, ngài Binh trưởng là bộ mặt của bọn họ, để lộ ra chuyện gì đáng xấu hổ cũng chẳng hay ho gì đối với tất cả.

Người đáng thương nhất vẫn là Armin, từ đầu tới cuối vẫn chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra dù cậu là người được cho là thông minh nhất trong khoá tân binh.

“Armin, cậu không sao chứ? Đừng để ý những gì ngài Binh trưởng nói lúc nãy.” Eren lo lắng hỏi. Sự việc hôm nay của Levi khiến Eren có phần khá bất mãn. Levi dù có hay sai bảo cậu dọn dẹp nhưng cũng chẳng khiến Eren để tâm, thậm chí sau lần bị đánh gãy răng kia Eren cũng không hề oán trách hay khó chịu một chút nào. Nhưng lần này lại doạ dẫm Armin như vậy khiến Eren rất bực bội. Mikasa thì khỏi nói, vốn đã không ưa gì Levi thì lúc này lại càng thêm thù.

“Tớ… không sao. Có lẽ ngài Binh trưởng say quá thôi… nhỉ?” Armin nghĩ như vậy và những người khác cũng nghĩ như vậy. Vài người bạn của họ chỉ ra an ủi Armin đôi ba câu rồi tất cả đều trở về phòng ngủ. Họ cần phải nghỉ ngơi để chuẩn bị cho lần hành quân sắp tới.

____________________

Tuy nói là nghỉ ngơi trước khi hành quân, nhưng những công việc hàng ngày như chuẩn bị bữa ăn hay chăm ngựa là không thể bỏ. Nhiệm vụ của Armin là chuẩn bị bữa sáng nên cậu phải dậy sớm hơn những người khác. Với tiêu chuẩn như trong quân đội, Armin không thể được uống trà, chỉ những sĩ quan cấp cao hơn mới được cấp một chút, bởi trà rất quý, chỉ khi nào họp chiến lược với Erwin cậu mới được uống ké một ít. Về việc này, Armin cũng chưa từng dám có ý kiến gì nhưng ngay lúc này, cậu thật sự ước được uống một tách trà để có thể tỉnh táo đầu óc. Sự việc xảy ra ngày hôm trước khiến Armin suy nghĩ khá nhiều và đã ngủ khá muộn, nếu được uống một tách trà thì thật tốt biết mấy.

Armin mệt mỏi lê bước đến phòng bếp để chuẩn bị nguyên liệu cho Jean và Sasha lúc nữa sẽ là người nấu. Cậu cứ nghĩ cậu là người dậy sớm nhất nhưng không ngờ khi đến phòng bếp thì đã có người ở đó. Và đó lại là người Armin không muốn chạm mặt nhất lúc này- Levi.

“C-chào buổi sáng, Binh trưởng!”

“Chào buổi sáng, Armin.” Giọng Levi vẫn như bình thường, không hề có một chút khác thường nào, như thể hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng gì về việc tối hôm trước, và việc tối hôm trước ấy cứ như là Armin tưởng tượng ra vậy.

Bởi vì ngạc nhiên nên cậu cứ nhìn chằm chằm Levi mà bản thân cậu không hề ý thức được điều đó. Đến tận khi Levi lên tiếng, Armin mới giật mình tỉnh lại.

“Mặt tôi có dính gì à?” Levi hỏi.

“K-không có gì ạ. Tôi chỉ đang hơi buồn ngủ thôi, thưa ngài!” Có lẽ Armin nên bỏ qua chuyện tối hôm trước thì hơn. Dù sao đó cũng là chuyện chẳng vui vẻ gì.

“Cậu có thể uống một chút trà nếu muốn. Đằng nào tôi cũng pha hơi nhiều.”

“Đ-được thật ạ?” Armin không dám tin mở lớn mắt, thêm vào đó là có chút mong chờ nhìn Levi. Levi chỉ gật đầu, thậm chí còn tiện tay rót một cốc trà đưa tới trước mặt cậu.

Armin nở nụ cười cảm kích với Levi và đưa tay đón cốc trà. Cậu nhấp một ngụm và nhắm mắt tận hưởng cảm giác hương trà ấm nóng đi xuống cổ họng tiến vào trong cơ thể.

Cứ thế hai người chẳng ai nói với nhau câu nào, chỉ lẳng lặng nhâm nhi cốc trà của mình và tận hưởng một chút cảm giác yên bình vào sáng sớm.

Nhưng sự yên bình đó nhanh chóng bị phá vỡ khi một vài người khác cũng tiến vào phòng bếp. Là Connie và Eren, người cùng nhiệm vụ chuẩn bị nguyên liệu giống Armin.

“Mùi gì thơm thế? Giống mùi trà?” Connie chưa thấy người nhưng đã nghe thấy tiếng.

“Cậu dậy sớm thế Ar-“ Eren ngừng lại khi nhận thấy có một người nữa cũng đang ở trong phòng bếp với Armin. “BINH TRƯỞNG!” Ngay sau đó là vọt tới đứng chắn trước mặt Armin.

“Cái thái độ đó là sao hả Eren? Cứ như là tôi sẽ nuốt chửng bạn của cậu không bằng?” Levi ngoài mặt lạnh nhạt hỏi nhưng trong lòng thì thấy không thoải mái với hành động đó của cậu ta.

“Ngài không nhớ gì ạ?” Connie lúng túng hỏi.

“Tôi cần phải nhớ gì? Tôi chỉ biết hành động của Eren lúc này đối với cấp trên là không thể chấp nhận được.”

Đúng là thái độ của Levi hiện tại hoàn toàn giống như bình thường, không hề giống lúc tối hôm trước.

“Có vẻ như ngài Binh trưởng chẳng nhớ gì về việc tối qua đâu Eren. Cậu không cần phải căng thẳng như vậy đâu.” Armin tiến sát lại thì thầm vào tai Eren khiến cậu ta thả lỏng hơn và dịu giọng xuống.

“Xin lỗi ngài. Tôi vẫn hơi bị men rượu hôm qua ảnh hưởng nên đã hành động không đúng đắn. Hãy thứ lỗi cho tôi.”

“Được rồi.” Levi gật đầu rồi quay sang phía Connie “Vừa rồi cậu bảo tôi cần phải nhớ lại chuyện gì?”

“K-không có gì ạ. Tôi chỉ ăn nói linh tinh thôi. Haha…”

“Thế à? Cũng không có gì ngạc nhiên lắm.” Levi uống nốt trà rồi rời đi. Ngay khi ra đến cửa, Levi đụng mặt Jean cùng Sasha và thái độ của hai người cũng hoảng hốt hơn bình thường.

Hành xử lạ lùng của đám tân binh khiến Levi bắt đầu tự hỏi, rốt cuộc thì tối hôm trước đã xảy ra chuyện gì. Ngài Binh trưởng xông vào văn phòng của Erwin, trước khi Erwin kịp nói gì, Levi ngay lập tức hỏi.

“Tối hôm qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì?” rồi thả người ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện Erwin.

Ngài Đoàn trưởng đang nghiên cứu kế hoạch lúc này ngẩng đầu lên nhướn mày hỏi.

“Tối qua xảy ra chuyện gì cậu phải nhớ chứ?”

“Tôi chỉ biết là tôi uống say và rồi sáng nay, lũ tân binh nhìn thấy tôi như nhìn thấy ma.”

“Thế à?” Erwin trầm tư một lúc rồi mới nói tiếp. “Có lẽ bọn họ hồi hộp vì sắp hành quân ra bên ngoài thôi. Cậu cũng biết đây là lần đầu tiên của họ.”

“Chậc. Lũ nhãi con.”

Và sau đó, chuyện này cũng dần bị mọi người quên lãng.

_______________________

Trinh sát quân đoàn lại sắp có một buổi hành quân nữa, và như thông lệ, sẽ lại có một bữa tiệc nhỏ.

Khi tất cả đều đang say sưa, Levi lại đứng dậy từ chỗ ngồi và tiến về phía Armin. Ký ức của lần trước hiện lên trong đầu tất cả mọi người. Và tất cả lại được một phen giật mình khi thấy lần này Levi thậm chí còn một tay ôm eo Armin, tay còn lại chơi đùa với vài lọn tóc của cậu. Armin sợ đến cứng người, rồi khi Levi cất lời, hơi thở ấm nóng mang theo mùi rượu phả vào tai, cậu giật thót, toàn bộ lông tơ trên cơ thể như dựng đứng.

“Tôi cứ luôn tự hỏi, cậu gội đầu bằng gì mà tóc cậu trông mềm mượt thế.” Nói rồi Levi dựa sát vào hơn, hít một hơi thật sâu “Chết tiệt, đến cả tóc cậu cũng thơm nữa.”

Eren và Mikasa đã hoàn toàn bất động cùng với những người còn lại trong sảnh. Sasha thì hoảng loạn hơn bao giờ hết.

“Chết rồi, nhất định là tôi ăn quá nhiều bánh mì nên sinh ra ảo giác rồi. AAAAAA…” Nói rồi lao thẳng ra cửa. Tiếng hét sau cùng ấy đánh thức tất cả mọi người. Hange phản ứng đầu tiên, giống như lần trước, nhanh chóng chạy lại kéo Levi ra rồi mang ngài Binh trưởng trở về phòng nghỉ. Một loạt hành động diễn ra quá nhanh và trôi chảy. Erwin lại một lần nữa hắng giọng.

“Chuyện ngày hôm nay…”

Như một bản năng, tất cả đều đồng loạt nói rằng chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra và tất cả vội vã trở về phòng. Armin vẫn tiếp tục ngơ ngác cho đến khi Erwin gọi cậu lại.

“Armin, cậu đừng để ý chuyện này nhé. Cả chuyện lần trước cũng vậy, Levi cậu ấy, có lẽ gặp nhiều áp lực…” Ngài Đoàn trưởng cố gắng đưa ra một lý do sứt sẹo để vớt vát lại mặt mũi cho ngài Binh trưởng.

“V-vâng… Tôi không để ý đâu.” Miệng thì nói vậy nhưng làm sao mà không để ý cho được. Đây đã là lần thứ hai rồi. Chưa kể, Armin lại là người hay cả nghĩ. Tuy nói Armin là người thông minh sắc bén, nhưng có nhiều vấn đề, cậu có nghĩ nát óc cũng không thể hiểu được.

Và lần này, cũng lại giống như lần trước, Levi sau khi ngủ dậy sẽ không nhớ bất cứ chuyện gì phát sinh sau khi say.

Tuy nhiên, Eren và Mikasa cũng bắt đầu để ý đến Levi nhiều hơn. Không chỉ hai người họ, mà cả những người khác cũng bắt đầu để ý.

Và họ nhận thấy rằng, Levi rất hay nhìn Armin. Nếu lúc trước không để ý thì thôi, giờ để ý mới thấy hành động của ngài Binh trưởng rất khả nghi.

Levi thô lỗ với tất cả mọi người, trừ Armin. Levi không bao giờ khen ngợi ai, trừ Armin. Levi không bao giờ cho phép ai dùng chung đồ với mình, trừ Armin. Và một loạt những điều khác.

Eren hận đến nghiến răng, tại sao cậu ta không để ý đến những điểm đáng ngờ ấy sớm hơn. Ngài Binh trưởng đáng kính, vậy mà lại có những suy nghĩ không lành mạnh với bạn của cậu ta. Bực nhất là, kể cả có tức đến phát điên cũng không làm gì được Levi, không nói đến Levi cấp cao hơn, thì ngài Binh trưởng cũng là chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại, có mười titan Eren ngài cũng thừa sức xử đẹp.

Eren cùng Mikasa chẳng thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc cố gắng giữ cho khoảng cách của Armin và Levi càng xa càng tốt.

Và thế là, bằng tất cả sự nỗ lực của đám tân binh, số lần mà Levi có thể chạm mặt Armin càng ngày càng ít đi. Điều đó khiến ngài Binh trưởng vô cùng bực bội.

Đám nhóc ấy dùng đủ mọi cớ mà Levi lại không thể bắt bẻ được.

Rồi tất cả sự dồn nén ấy bùng nổ ở lần say rượu sau đó.

Nhưng lần này, tất cả đã có sự chuẩn bị. Ngay khi Levi có dấu hiệu ngà ngà say, Eren cùng Jean nhanh chóng xách Armin về phòng ngủ, đồng thời còn cẩn thận chốt cửa lại. Armin cũng sợ rắc rối nên cực kỳ phối hợp. Cậu ở yên trong phòng đọc sách và sẽ định đọc tới khi buồn ngủ thì thôi.

Levi sau khi uống say, đưa mắt nhìn một lượt khắp căn phòng cũng chẳng thấy cậu tân binh Armin đâu và thế là ngài bỏ đi trước con mắt nhìn chằm chằm của tất cả. Ai cũng cho rằng Levi đã bỏ cuộc, trở về phòng. Và thế là tất cả yên tâm tận hưởng nốt bữa tiệc nhỏ của họ.

Cho đến khi, đám tân binh về phòng ngủ chung.

Căn phòng mở toang, cánh cửa nằm vất vưởng trên mặt đất, và ở bên trong, là Levi nằm trên đùi Armin đang sợ tái mặt, ngủ ngon lành.

Sau đó, Trinh sát quân đoàn lại có thêm một truyền thống, đó là mỗi khi tổ chức bữa tiệc nhỏ kia, sẽ kèm theo việc giấu Armin Arlert khỏi Levi Ackerman.


End file.
